Changing
by Baabaa300
Summary: Sam's changed since his trip from hell and only the angels know why. Sam encounters a young half angel who has been sent to save him. But if she can not he must die.  My version of season 6. Rating MAY -Not quiet sure yet- increase due to gore
1. Chapter 1

"Dean...DEAN we have to get out of here now!" Sam shook Dean violently trying to wake him. It was no use.

Sam tried to lift Dean. He could but barely. He ran to the impala But was shoved back by two demons.

Sam could here there hearts beat. He knew he could not fight the urge to drink daemon blood any longer. He pulled a knife from his pocket and charged. He slit the demons neck and drank.

But this was a dumb move. The other daemon sliced him in the back. Sam fell bloody. He could have sworn it was the end. But out of Nowhere a young woman about 22 appeared out of nowhere and Sliced the demons head and transported Sam and Dean into a cot in the middle of nowhere.

Sam blinked twice. "Why is dean still sleeping...Who are you...Where are we whats going on?"

"I'm a angel well half angel. "She said. "Names Jordan. We are in...Kansas i believe. And Dean was Poisoned by i daemon bartender. You know the one i killed and saved your ass..." She said and Took out a syringe and stuck it into Deans arm. She then flipped Sam on his back sat on his legs and pulled out some sutures and started stitching him. Sam groaned in pain. She reached over to a side table and poured him some whiskey. "Her drink this it should dull the pain a little"

"Why did they come after me and dean?" Sam asked. She had to have known something. there was no way she just HAPEED to be there.

"They came after you because your not Dead. You cheated destiny Sam that's not supposed to happen. Right now you have a big red X on your head and its not going away any time soon"

"So i have to live my life in fear now. well more fear then usual" he said then went to shake his head but groaned from pain. "Okay.." Sam said then sucked air Thur his teeth "Next question...how did you know where we were? we are hidden from angels." She chuckled "I've been flowing you from the start Sam"

He gave her a look. She blushed "In a non-creeper sort of way you see I'm your guardian Sam it was my job to stop yellow eyes but i failed...so ever since I've been trying to help you in any way i can. Killing people who are sent to spy on you ad tell the demons where your going next. Witch is hard because I'm not full angel and your just one big damn danger magnet. But I'm not complaining"

Dean twitched on the bed he was set on. Sam looked over worried but continued to speak. He had more questions.

"How are you half angel?"

"You have seen half Demons and half Shifter. Didn't you think a half Angel was possible. And my dad was a bit of a whore he'd hit on anything in a skirt.."

Sam let his eyes drift to Dean and the two of them laughed. But laughing was painful Jordan as THUROGHLY patching him up. He was trying to count how many stitches he had laced through him. He counted at least twenty-five.

"How big the cut?" he asked

She smiled. Well if i didn't heal you when i touched you and started stitching you would be dead. But my powers aren't that great so you still need stitches."

Sam nodded.

"I'm almost done anyway."

You said you have been following since the start what dose that mean. Start of hunting or Start of life?"

"Well life...but then your good friend yellow eyes damned me and i came out ten years latter so i would say since you were eleven"

She looked down sadly. "I wish i could have helped you out more Sam. I've tried to keep all pain both emotional and physical to a minimal. But I'm not doing a very good job"

"You are. you saved my ass tonight." he assured her. She was oddly caring and sentimental for an angel. Even an half angel, she must be more human then anything.

"All don't Sammy" she said and tied up the sutures and cut off the excess string.

They both heard what sounded like footsteps.

Sam looked over and Deans bed was empty,

Sam looked over Jordan's shoulder.

Dean had a gun pointed at Jordan about to shoot.

Sam fought off the pain and tackled the gun away from his brother. And ripped open the stitches in in his back.

"No Dean! she saved us!...OW see what you make me do Jerk!"

"Bitch" Dean said

"Now is not the time Dean!" Sam said in a slightly angry tone.

Jordan rolled her eyes and picked the ripped stitches out of Sam's back. Poured him some more whiskey and proceeded to stitch him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! Next order of business.." Jordan said walking over to a basement door. "Follow me Sam. Dean call your buddy Cas tell him I'm detoxing Sam.

Sam did a double take. "Wait...No! No!"

She put her hand on him and pushed him through the door "In ya go big boy il be right down" Jordan ran to the cabinets and garbed a few gallons of water and Bags of chips and other things Sam

could eat while he was down there then got into the basement barely blocking Sam from escaping.

She pushed him and cuffed him to a pipe. "Sorry im improvising." She said calmly "I'l bring a mattress down and strap you to that if you want.

"No Jordan...No thanks I'm good" Sam said sarcastic

"Don't be a grumpy guess...this is for your own good. I'll come and check on you soon"

Jordan walked up the steps back to the rundown house.

"Hello" Cas said appearing behind her.

Jordan jumped "Oh Shit Cas its nice to see you but damn I've told you to not do that!"

"Wait hold the phone there you guys know each other?" Dean said confused.

"Yes. I knew her father..." Cas replied.

Jordan Nodded but then turned her attention to the blood curling scream coming from the basement.

She turned to walk back down.

"Your not going down there are you!" Dean said frantic.

"Of course i am" Jordan replied lifting a mattress from the floor. "You guys just leave him there. Well I'm not that cruel."

...

Sam heard the patter patter of feet coming down.

"HELP!" He screamed

Jordan ran to the basement with the mattress.

"He could hurt you." Cas said in his usual monotone voice

"I know what I'm doing Cas!"

Jordan layed the bed down as Sam screemed.

She unhooked one of Sam's wrist and put it on another pipe and helped Sam scoot on the mattress and lay down.

Sam sobbed uncontrollably.

"Make them stop Jordan. Dont leave make the stop" Sam didn't sound like Sam at all he sounded like a scared little boy.

Jordan stroked his forehead whit her thumb. "There not real Sam i promise there not real."

Sam's eyes continued to search the room. He Lucifer eyes in his face poking and prodding at him with knives and needles. But that wasn't the worst part. the worst part was when he looked in the

corner and saw Dean laughing at his pain. He saw Cas calling his name but he could not see Sam at all as if he wasn't there.

Sam continued to sob.

"Sam there not real" Jordan said and layed down next to him.

"Sam look at me, its NOT real. Relax..." Sam sighed.

"Thank you. I'm having a moment of clarity thank you for putting up with me right now."

She smiled. "I look out for you as much as i can. Like i said i try to make things as painless as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was out hunting...so they all thought. He had finished the hunt and came back to the old abandoned shack when he looked through the window and noticed Jordan crying and Cas sitting there with a slightly sad look on his face. ANY emotion on Cas's face means trouble.

Dean heard Sam moan from the basement where he was still locked up.

"I-I real hope it doesn't come to that Cas... If he doesn't get blood soon hes gonna die...and if he dose get it that's feeding the bit of Lucifer that's still in him" she sighed... "I mean we can try other substitutes but Sam wont like it. ECSPESALY if it works.

Dean was floored. He didn't want to be hearing this.

"You know what we have to do Jordan" Cas said

She nodded. And started walking to the basement door.

Dean had seen enough he would not let anything happen to his brother he didn't approve of.

"What are you going to do to Sam?" Dean asked angrily

"We are just going to tell him the truth" Cas said as he disappeared into the basement.

"Follow me Dean" Cas said turning down into the basement.

Jordan unhooked Sam and sat him on the mattress. She looked him deep in the eyes.

"Sam we figured out how you got out of hell. It WAS Lucifer. you did kill most of him but some of his still lies in you and if we cant get him out..." She stopped there and a tear fell don her cheek. "Then i have failed you..And your brother..."

The look in Sam's eyes was all Sam, pure pain, not for him but for his friends and family and what he may be putting them Thur. The smirk however...that wasn't Sam...That wasn't Sam at all...

He stood up as Jordan did and slapped her. She fell to the floor. He left a red mark that would take days to heal and may even need some stitches. He laughed and suddenly had Cas against the wall with his powers.

Cas shot a desperate look to Dean who was standing in the shadows.

Dean shook his head. But he knew that wasn't his brother in there anymore.

Dean burst out of the shadows and pined Lucifer.

"You are a real pain in my ass Dean you know that right?" Lucifer said strikin Dean almost breaking his nose.

Jordan jumped up and garbed Lucifer from behind , Spun him around and pined him to the wall.

"Listen Sam i don't want to hurt you. Don't let him take you over like this dont you be his bitch do you here me! I know you know how to take orders. FIGHT! You have done it before and he was allot stronger then"

Sam's face became torn and his body went limp.

"Are you ok Jordan?"

She chuckled. "Ya I'll live"

Cas fell from where he was suspended but Dean was there to keep him from falling over. "Thank you" Cas said then turned to Sam and Jordan "Are you sure that's Sam"

"Yes" Jordan said "I'm sure""Just to be safe" Cas replied and handcuffed him to the pipes again. "We should give it another day. Just to be safe."Jordan looked at Cas hurt. Did he not trust her judgment?


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan tiptoed to the basement. Dean was sound asleep and Cas was out somewhere doing...God only knows what. So it was time to make her move

"He Sam you up?" She whispered

"Ya...Why?" He asked.

"'Cuz I'm busting you out...for a little while." she replied back to him

"Why? I'm dangerous right now..." he said and looked down ashamed at himself

"No your not its all you in there i know.. trust me. besides you haven't had a good meal in days. You have been living off of chips and bottled water."

She unhooked him and took his hand. she held his hand as they suck out to the impala.

Sam hadn't noticed how tiny she was. Well tiny compared to him. Unlike most girls she was well real looking she had curves and flaws and didn't look like she starved herself. She was herself without trying. But there was no doubt she was pretty. But the most surprising thing was her height. Well not surprising she was of average height its just her presence was much larger. as if you could feel her enter the room.

The sound of the engine snapped him out of his train of thought.

She giggled "I hope that didn't wake Dean" she smiled "Ah hell if it did we will be long gone before he ca reach us" She said and pushed the gas and eased out onto the road like a pro.

Sam laughed "Hes gonna kill me when he finds out i let you drive his car. Its like his BABY!"

"I know Sam he dose everything but have sex with the thing!" she said laughing.

"I don't know Jordan i think he may even do that behind close doors." Sam said erupting with laughter

"Eww dude no mental images" she said chuckling as they turned down the road.

"Hey what dose your brother have for some tunes?" She asked as the laughter died down.

"Uhhh lets see.." He said pushing the play button. A song ether of them had heard before started playing. They looked at each other.

"Wait!" Said "I wonder if its still back here" Sam turned around and reached under the seat. He pulled out an ipod dock his brother had thrown back there years ago.

He plugged it in and some old Green Day song started playing.

The both sang obnoxiously as they turned to an all night diner.

As they walked in a kind old woman looked at them. "Sit anywhere you ant dears il be right with you.

They sat in a table. "What do you want Sam. My treat."

"No I'll pay!" He insisted.

She chuckled. "How bout i wrestle you for the check when it comes?"

Sam's mind drifted momentary but he snapped out of it. '"Okay..So what do you wat to eat?" he asked as he tried to hide his blushing face with the menu.

"How about night breakfast"

"Sounds good to me" Sam said. Its like shes reading his mind. he has been craving pancakes this whole time he was locked in that basement...She wasn't reading his mid was she? 'Oh God' he though 'PLEASE don't let her be reading my mind!'

...

The food came and Jordan started punting whip cream and chocolate chips on her pancakes.

"Sweet tooth?" Sam asked with a smirk.

She nodded with her mouth full, swallow and continued eating.

Sam cut up his pancakes and started eating when he looked up he chuckled. "You got uhh whip cream on you nose" he said

Jordan tried to remove it but failed. She crossed her eyes to see if she could see it.

Sam reached over and wiped her nose.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own spn blah blah blah...

* * *

COMENTS ARE LOVED!

The chuckled the whole way home. Sam asked her how often she was around and they couldn't see her. Her reply "To often". The joked and laughed at the stupid shit him and dean did when they were young.

The laughter was only interrupted buy the sight of Dean in the driveway. With a scowl on his face and a beer in his hand. This sight only triggered the giggles.

Sam steps out of the car.

"What the HELL where you thinking. Taking my car out and letting...HER drive!" Dean yelled.

Sam ignored him. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Sam said. "Thanks"

"Heloooo! sorry to interrupt the love fest but you stole my car!" Dean growled

"We didn't steal it...we bar-owed it without your permission..." Jordan said with a smirk

"Hey Sam tell your girlfriend to shut up and never touch my car again...And do you know how stupid you are Jordan he could have killed you"

Jordan walked over to the Impala and layed a finger on it "Touch" she said and walked up to the door of the shack."By the way I'm not his girlfriend..and i can handle myself..come on Sam we should humor your brother and get you back to the basement."

Sam nodded and followed her.

* * *

They walked down to the basement and Jordan cuffed Sam back up. I'll see if they will let you out in the morning.

Dean and Sam went hunting the next night.

They followed some daemons who were attacking the towns folk.

Most of them where trapped in a daemon trap. All but one.

"I'll go round up the last one while you exorcise these Sons of Bitches."

* * *

Dean ran off. And Sam...well Ssamm just smiled at the demons.

Dean had the last demon He hadn't heard Sam rattle off the exorcism. Maybe he was waiting for him to get back.

But then Dean heard gunshots.

He ran dragging the screaming demon

He found about 4 people lieng dead on the floor.

"I told you to exorcise them! We could have saved them!" Dean said

* * *

Sam shrugged. "This was easier..." he said.

Dean told Jordan and Cas the story while Sam...or whoever that was, was asleep.

A few tears rolled down Jordan's cheek.

"Well i have an idea...if demon blood is making it stronger...maybe Angel blood can kill it..."

Dean noticed how Jordan was paler than usual.

"But your half Angel will that work." He asked. Realisng she had literally drained herself for his brother.

"If it works it will be painful. Because part of him will be dieing...Maybe my half blood will be less painful."

She said out of breath. She reached down to a plate of cookies on the table. She was also constantly drinking water.

Dean would never admit it...but he was starting to think he was wrong about some angels. I mean sure Cas was a dick most of the time but he had his moments, and Jordan would do anything for a friend. That was obvious. This made him wonder who her father was. It had to be someone not caring to much about breaking the rules. I mean the chick ignored Cas whenever he tole her not to do something. Whoever her angel parent was. He had to be a bad ass.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own spn blah blah blah

Please review...

Ch 6

Sam took the carton from a very pale and week looking Jordan.

Sam put the cup by his lip and winced. It smelled horrible.

"Just drink it...Jordan said plopping next to him on the bed closing her eyes.

He suddenly relished how much she took out of herself to make it easier for him. He should be grateful. He could be sipping Cas'es blood. Witch as she had explained to him would be much worse. It may work quicker but it would be most uncomfortable. He once heard her say to Cas 'We have the time. why not make it easy for the kid.' He couldn't help but laugh when she called him kid. She looked very young for an centurays old half angel.

Sam sighed and chugged the carton if blood as fast as he could. The worst part was the after taste. It was bitter and sour at the same time.

He shook his head trying to shake off the taste. Then layed down on the bed. He turned over to see Jordan asleep.

Sam smiled. Brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He studded her for a second. Being only half angel she did have to sleep just not as much as a human. He though about how she said she looked out for him. He wonders how long she had been there. How may years she had gone unseen bye him and his brother. Maybe, He tough, he knew she was there this whole time. Maybe that's why he had always believed in angels. Because somehow he knew he had one watching out for him this whole time.

Sam layed his head on a pillow. His eyes at half mas. and he slowly drifted into sleep.

...

Sam nearly jumped awake. The room was the same...but somehow different. it was dark, and had this feeling of loneliness and death. As Sam surtched around the room he relished something was wrong with him.

He couldn't breathe. He kept trying to bring air in but nothing happened.

He thought about screaming. He tried to scream then it dawned on him 'No stupid if you can breathe you cant talk! let alone scream for help!' he walked around the room knocking things over trying to make as much noise as possible. Then he relised how MINUTES had past. He should not be alive. You cant go without air for that long.

This thought had some how sparked a panic attack. He started ripping at his shirt and at his skin. Scratching to where he started to bleed, Possibly need stitches.

He sobbed violently. This was not possible.

He sucked in air quickly. He did not know how it was possible. He could swear he had no lungs. But he did. Then he went right back to suffocating

All he wanted right know was for someone to save him, or to die. He just didn't want this pain anymore.

...

Jordan woke violently.

Sam was shaking, His hands had a death grip on his throat. His face was only slightly blue. He was fighting though.

"DEAN CAS!" she screamed. The proceeded to wrestle with Sam to unlatch the death grip from around his neck.

Jordan looked into Sams eyes. Sam was-int in there. he was staring blankly, As if he was seeing a compliantly different scene then the rest of them.

"SAM!" she yelled. "COME ON DEAN! CAS! GET THE FUCK UP HERE!"

Dean came running through the door. He looked at Jordan's struggle and ran to help. He garbed Sam's arms and pined them to his sides.

"Sam...your alright Dean and i are here." Jordan cooed trying to calm him. Sams eyes suddenly changed, Light and oxygen shed onto them.

He let in a gulp of air.

"Would it make you feel better if i told you that this meant our treatment was working?"

Sam laughed and panted at the same time as Jordan warped her arms him giving him a hug.

Dean patted Sam on the back "You ok Sammy?" he asked.

"Ya" Sam said still laughing "I'm fine...just tired...Will that happen again?" he asked as fear appeared in his eyes.

"Next time you drink ...maybe" Jordan said pushing the hair off of Sams face. "But I will be here and so will Dean. I promise you wont be alone in-case this happens again"

Her encouragement seemed help as Sam slayed his head back on the pillow. "Okay" Sam said as he tried his bet to return to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Remember reviews are loved!)

Last night had been rough on Jordan, So was today with Cas costintly buzzing in her ear to make Sam drink more. When she finally caved Sam had about three more of his little attacks. Lucky one of them was always in the room just in case.

She relay wanted this to end and for Sam to be better. But as for now she sobbed slightingly hoping her friend wasn't in to much pain.

Jordan hiccuped. Beer seems to do this to her. It usually dosent help make her feel better. She didn't know why she took it out of the fridge in the first place, Right now it just seemed stupid.

...

Dean stood there in living room doorway unnoticed by Jordan.

He cocked his head. Part of him wanted to make her feel better. the other part didn'twant to get involved in any wway shapepe or form withthth an emotiowoman expensivelylyly a firecracker like Jordan...No mushy gushy feel crap...that was Sam s department.

He made his way quietly to the tiny bedroom in the small wooden shack. "Hey Sam?" Dean said then nodding to Cas who was in the corner (Just in case)

"Ya" Sam said looking up from his computer.

"Uh go talk to Jordan" he said shifting his weight a bit and then he motioned to Cas so they could go to the basement and give them some privacy. Dean didn't want to be anywhere near when tears started to fall and he DEFENATLY didn't want to be near if she was crining in anger. Jordan isint the kind of chick he would want to see blow up.

...

Sam walked out to the living room to find a very distraught Jordan She didn't look like Jordan she looked more like a puddle.

He walked over and nealed down. He took her hand. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I want it to be over Sammy"

Sam wanted to smile every time she said Sammy. up until Dean was the only one with permison to call him that. But when she said it,it was just so...cute.

Sam smiled sympathetic "What do you mean jordan?"

She sniffled. "This thing with you i want it to be over i want you to be better! Ad i don't want to even think of the alternative Sam i don't wanna hurt you!" She said then hiccuped.

Sam stood her up and hugged her.

...

Sams hug felt nice. Jordan let out a shaky sigh as she warped her arms tightly around him and cried. No she could ever hurt him. She could never hurt someone what wasint a monster. Why did Lucifer pic Sam? He was so nice! Sure he got angry sometimes but that's just Sam This kept bugging her...Why Sam? She had turned this question over in her mind dousens of times. And still no answer.

Suddenly the floor when away. She opened her eyes and Sam had picked her up.

As he walked to the bedroom and layed down keeping Jordan close to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She liked this, starting to feel a bit better she focused on Sam's steady heart beat and drifted into a (Mostly) peaceful sleep.

...

Before she awoke she drempt of...Drowning...she kept trying to pull her self out of the water and reach the top but the water kept getting deeper till it fell to blackness.

...

When she awoke her she was dizy..."S-Sam are you there?"

she asked blinking sleep from her eyes. "I'm here..." Sam said laying under her as he was when she fell asleep.

"Wheres dean" She asked.

"Getting food..." He said shortly

"I..I'm gonna go see if hes back yet" She said sitting up slowly. She could feel his smug smile...ya that wasint Sam..

...

She walked around the shack dizzley.

'FUCK!' she thought 'he drugged me...gotta find dean' she thought trying her best to stay awake.

'hey! wait! Where is Cas!' she turned around the room fast.

"Not a good idea J!" she said aloud. Then she Sam the symbol painted on the wall. He had banished Cas. Lucky that didn't work on her.

Jordan decided to check the basement.

When she was down there she nearly tripped over a very drugged and half beaten to death dean.

She held back a scream and decided to slap him to see if he was awake.

"Dean stay with me OK!"

"Th-that not my brother!" he said as his eyes proceeded to go into to different directions.

"I know...i" She was interrupted by a grunt that sounded like it came from Sam...Well Sam's body anyway.

"Get up here!" The voice yelled.

Jordan helped Dean up and tried to carry him out.

"You here for your 'Daughter'" Lucifer voice said mockingly..."Ca have her!" He said dodging a punch from another very angry angel.

"What no wise cracks brother? About how i never treated her like a proper father. Well blood is thicker! Shes mine!" Lucifer said nearly laughing.

"She is no devil spawn" The angel spat and pinned Lucifer down. "I raised her! She dosent give fuck about you she wants you dead! And so do i!" the other angel said sticking Sam's boney with a syringe.

"May not hurt you but that will sure as hell make Sammy boy pass out" He said as Lucifer eyes went blank.

The angel grabbed S Ssams body by thcoalrlr or his shirt and help dean stand. This was the first time Dean got a look at the angel that might have very well saved him..."Gabrielle?" Dean questioned.

"In the flesh!" He said as Dean faded into darkness.


End file.
